Secrets
by nikitalover01
Summary: When Amanda finds out one of Alex's secrets, how far will Alex go to keep Amanda from telling her secret to the others
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Alex ran down the halls of division as fast as she could. She was extremely shaky and sweaty. She started to slow down as she got closer to her destination. She was in medical. Alex went in one of the medical rooms, walked to the cabinet, and opened it. Once she opened it she skimmed though all of bottles and checked to make sure no one was coming then looked in the cabinet again and finally found what she was looking for. It was a bottle that labeled OXYCODONE. Alex desperately open the bottle before anyone came and took one of the pills that were in the bottle, after she took it she sat there for a second as she felt herself start to calm down as the drug took effect; then put the cap back on and put the pills in her bag and headed to ops.

* * *

Alex entered ops...

"Hey, you ok?" Nikita asked Alex when she entered ops staring at the ground looking preoccupied.

"Yeah," Alex replied her voice a little low and empty looking near Nikita's feet trying to avoid eye contact.

Nikita looked at Alex worried and knew Alex was lying but didn't want to pressure Alex into talking about it before the mission.

Alex put her hand on her head and started to feel dizzy, she squeezed her eyes shut when suddenly she blacked out and fell to the floor.

She woke up when Nikita poured a little water on her face.

Alex squinted from the ice cold water hitting her face.

Alex opened her eyes and saw Nikita sitting next to her and everyone else prepping for the mission to get Amanda.

"I think you stay here today, Alex." Nikita said worried.

"NO! NIKITA! I'M FINE!" Alex yelled getting up from the ground trying to get Nikita to change her mind.

And not trying to attract everyone's attention.

"hey, no , you need to stay here and rest." Nikita said

Knowing that she couldn't change Nikita's mind she hesitantly said "fine," agreeing with Nikita, or so Nikita thought.

* * *

SORRY IT SO SHORT AND IF IT WAS TOO SLOW BUT IT'S 6 AM AND I HAVENT SLEPT AT ALL YOU LIKED IT, IT WILL BE UPDATED BYTHE END OF MONDAY AT THE LATEST. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU FOR GIVING MY STORY A CHANCE!


	2. Disobeying Nikita

Nikita, Michael, and Owen all packed their bags on the plane and took their seats on the plane and started to take off. Before they went to close the bottom of the plane Alex snuck in and hid in a wooden box. Then they closed the plane and took off.

* * *

Once they landed, they all went to grab their bags, leaving the gate open when they left. Once Alex was sure that they had left, she kicked the top off of the box. Then she grabbed her hand gun and her bag then started to walk towards the building that Nikita, Michael, and Owen were infiltrating and started to infiltrate the it herself.

* * *

Once she got inside the building she went in a room and heard Nikita and Michael talking so she quickly and quietly tried to leave the room without them knowing she was there. While Alex was walking she looked away for a second and looked back in front of just as she knocked a vase off of a table. Then she ran out of the room and into a elevator and went down to the bottom floor.

* * *

"Michael?" Nikita called Michael's name

"What?" Michael questioned her

"Did you hear that?" Nikita asked

"Yeah, it sounded like it was in the next room." Michael said walking in the room Alex was in only to find a table knocked over with a glass vase shattered on the floor.

Nikita walked up behind him" No one's here" She said

"But some one was" Michael said pointing out that thing that they had heard was the table and vase

Nikita and Michael both looked at each other with confused and concerned look

* * *

Alex ran down the halls once the elevator opened hoping to that Nikita, Michael, or Owen wouldn't find her and then figure out that she had snuck on the plane and disobeyed Nikita's orders.

She stopped and hid behind a wall when she heard a noise. She was a little confused and worried about what was about to happen as she realized that the noise had not come from elevator. She took a deep breath preparing herself for what was about to happen; but she soon found out that there was no way for her to prepare herself for what was coming her way. Alex walked out from behind the wall and pointed her gun in front of her with her bag on her back. She was surprised as she searched almost the entire bottom level and found nothing. She went to check one room that had a light that was close to going out and flickering off and on. When Alex got in the room she quickly and nervously looked around the room, when suddenly she felt someone pull her back by her bag. Alex accidently loosened her grip on her gun and the other person took the gun of her hands placing it on a table right outside the door. Alex let go of her bag falling in the corner of the room she could feel herself getting shaky and start to sweat when she realized hadn't taken drugs since she was back at Division. She hesitantly looked up to see who had attacked her.

"Amanda" Alex whispered in a state of shock just loud enough that Amanda could hear her


	3. Getting Caught by Amanda

Amanda walked around in front in front of Alex

Alex was trying to stay calm but she was starting to uncontrollably hyperventilate when she noticed her bag had landed right next to her she knew that everything she was feeling right now wasn't from Amanda, well except for the incredible amount of fear.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that nobody else knows that you're here, tell me Alex, am I right?" Amanda asked in a bitchy polite voice

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked trying to sound as calm as possible

Amanda turn to the door" well considering they haven't tried to beat the door down and it doesn't sound like they're looking for you, my guess is that you're not supposed to be here." Amanda said as she felt the locked door handle.

Alex saw that Amanda had turned around and tied to take this as an opportunity to take the drug. She reached for her bag and pulled out a little pain killer bottle. Unfortunately for Alex Amanda saw her in the corner of her eye. Amanda quickly turned around kicking the bottle out of Alex's hand thinking it was a weapon. Once Amanda realized that it wasn't a weapon and saw Alex reaching for a medication bottle. Amanda put her high heels on Alex's hand and Alex let out a scream as Amanda broke her hand.

* * *

Nikita and Michael both looked at each other with a worried look when they heard the scream.

* * *

Once Amanda picked up the bottle she took her heel out of Alex's now broken hand as she read the bottle that was labeled OXYCODONE.

"hmm, it's funny oxycodone was always your first choice" Amanda recalled from tons of times when Alex was a recruit in Division.

Alex looked up at Amanda from the corner with a murderous gaze holding her broken hand close to her chest with her left hand.

"Relax Alex, you can have'em" Amanda said mockingly throwing the bottle to Alex and Alex caught it and took one. "But in less you want Nikita to find out about your little slip up then you better listen very closely." Amanda threatened

"what do you want Amanda?" Alex asked sadness, resentment, and the feeling of being defeated and helpless obvious in her voice.

"oh nothing yet but when I do you will fulfill my want or suffer the consequence" Amanda threatened again handing Alex a comm

"there is a secret entrance we can go out, follow me" Amanda ordered her

Alex froze for a second," wait, we?"

"yes I need to leave too Alex" Amanda said leading Alex to the secret entrance they were leaving from

Once they were out "you will go back on the plane and wont tell anyone about what happened or you being here today or you will regret it" Amanda threatened Alex once again

Alex listened to her because she believed Amanda about how she would regret it. She looked up at Amanda once again with a murderous gaze and walked to the plane then went in the same gate she came out of, hid in the crate again, waited for Nikita and Michael, and thought about what just happened and what was going to happen in the next couple of days.

* * *

"it was from the floor under us" Michael said sure of where the scream was

"Where's Owen?"

"Owens on the floor above us"

Nikita and Michael looked at each other and headed for the elevators then went down to the floor under them and looked around once the elevators opened and found nothing.

"Guys I got nothing" they both heard Owen say through their comms

"us either, meet us on the basement floor" Nikita told Owen through her comm

Owen didn't respond he just headed for the floor Nikita and Michael were on

"hey"

"hey, you ready to go?" Nikita asked Owen

"yeah" Owen said and they a left from the facility and headed for the plane, went in the gate, set their bags down, and got on the plane

* * *

Back at division...

they all entered ops except for Alex who went to medical without any one noticing but told Birkhoff that that was where she was

"Where's Alex" Nikita asked surprised Alex wasn't going crazy on everyone

"uh" Birkhoff was trying to remember what she said

"oh yeah, she's in medical" Birkhoff remembered

Nikita just went to go see Alex not asking why she was in medical because she figured it was for the same reason she made Alex stay here but when she walked in she found out she was wrong. She saw Alex had a cast on her hand.

"what happened?" Nikita asked worried

"it's fine, Nikita" She said when she heard the worry in Nikita's voice

"I just broke my hand I'm not dying" then she mumbled under her breath " yet"

"how" Nikita asked curious on how she broke her hand if she just stayed at division

"I, uhh , I, I was uhh, training" She quickly thought of that as an excuse trying not to sound like she had no idea how she got the injury either

Nikita looked at Alex confused about how it took her so long to tell her what had happened to her hand, "okay, well are you sure you're okay?"

Alex tried to tell her yeah but she just ended up mouthing it when she couldn't find her voice, then just sat up and stared at the bed. Leaving Nikita to stare at Alex worried.

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS I REALLY DO APRECEATE THEM. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER FOR YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL SO CHAPTERS WONT BE UPDATED AS OFTEN SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE.


	4. Worry, Home, and Indenial

Everyone was leaving Division and going to there apartments to rest for the night.

"Hey I'll head to our apartment later and see you there" Nikita told Michael and he didn't ask any questions about it, he just nodded and walked to the car and left Division. Once Michael left Alex and Nikita were the only ones still there. Only Alex didn't know that Nikita was still there.

Nikita walked into operations and saw Alex sitting on a small chair in the corner of the inner circle with her legs pulled up just enough to stay on the chair. She was staring at the wall blankly. It was dark except for the light that was in the inner circle keeping the room from being pitch black.

"Alex, you coming?" Nikita asked walking towards Alex

"no," Alex said emptily " I think I'm gonna stay here" Alex cleared her throat noticing that her voice had cracked when she said that

"Alex..." Nikita started

"you know that you don't have to do this, right?"

"do what Nikita?" Alex jumped up from her chair and stood right in front of Nikita

"you don't have to stay here, you don't have to act like nothings wrong, Alex you can talk to me you know. Go home get some rest."

when Nikita said this Alex felt rage build up inside her

"what home, the one that I don't have"

what Alex said made Nikita instantly feel every emotion except for any good one

'calm down, I just need to take my medication' Alex thought to her self in a joking way

Alex then chuckled at her thought

"what are you laughing about?" Nikita asked her confused, she just bit her head off and now she's laughing

"what, oh... nothing" Alex said shaking her head bringing her hand to it then she turn to the way she just was

"it doesn't matter" Alex said starting to walk away

"where are you going?"

"don't worry about it Nikita, go 'home', get some rest" Alex said in a bitchy way

Nikita was worried but decided to give Alex some space for today

* * *

Nikita leaves Division and arrives in her and Michael's house

"hey how'd it go" Michael popped out behind Nikita

"not good, I'm worried about her Michael, she's been acting really strange lately"

"I'm sure Alex is fine"

"I'll have to try to talk to her again tomorrow, see if she'll actually listen to me then."

"hey, everything's going to be ok, we'll figure things out with Alex, I promise... now lets go get some sleep"

Nikita and Michael went to bed

* * *

Alex went down to her old recruit room where she still stayed sometimes when she stayed at Division instead of going to her apartment, which seemed to be every night since she relapsed.

Alex felt bad for what she said to Nikita and was acting towards her but she didn't know what else to do

she shut the door behind her leaning against it and then slammed her head back causing it to hit the door. Alex shook her head closing her eyes and pulling a bottle out of her pocket feeling extremely guilty for what she was doing, especially after everything Nikita has done for her.

'I have to stop this before I end up like I was before, but one more couldn't hurt anyone. Besides I'm not going to end up like I was before, I'm not an addict anymore, its just for my arm.' Alex thought to herself taking out another pill and taking it, refusing to believe that she's become an addict again, she was just as bad as she was before, if not worse.

* * *

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, SCHOOLS BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I PLAN ON UPDATING IT AGAIN BY MONDAY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE.


	5. Rest

Nikita walked into ops seeing Ryan and Birkoff trying to get a lead on Amanda

"where's Alex?" Nikita asked a little worried walking up to them

"she's uh, in medical" Ryan said too distracted to think about what he was completely saying

Nikita walked into medical worried looking for Alex, till she finally came by a room and saw Alex sleeping in Division's medical chairs. She walked into the room Alex was in and sat in the chair set up near to her. After about 5 minutes without Alex waking up Nikita grew impatient, until one of the doctors finally came in looking through some papers, Alex's medical results.

"what happened?" Nikita asked the dr.

"we don't know, but we don't think its anything... when we came in here today we found her sleeping in here, she just needs some rest. But don't worry she'll be fine" the dr smiled to Nikita and forgetting Alex's papers in the room.

Nikita eyed the papers thinking that the dr was hiding what was going on. She looked at Alex knowing what she was about to do was wrong and Alex would be extremely pissed if she found out Nikita was doing that but she couldn't help it. she got up, locked the door so the dr's couldn't come in, and covered the windows so no one could see in. then started to read the files.

_**patient**__**is experiencing traumatic nightmares, sleep walking, and exustion from lack of sleep recommended to stay in medical for a few days possibly weeks depending on the severity of the situation **_

"find what you were looking for?" Nikita's reading was interrupted by Alex's sad tired voice

"Alex..."

"Don't try to come up with excuses Nikita, I know what you're doing" Alex interrupted her angrily

"I'm worried about you Alex, we all are"

"well don't be, I'm fine! why cant people just stop worrying about me and focus on actual problems like finding and taking down Amanda!" Alex yelled at Nikita

"easy Alex, we wouldn't want any secrets to come out, would we" Amanda said through the comm in Alex's ear

Alex jumped not expecting Amanda to say anything through the comm, and Nikita noticed

"hey, what's wrong?"

"what, oh... I- nothing" Alex said backing into a table causing it to move a little

"good girl" Amanda said again

"I gotta go do a few things " Alex was talking about going to take drugs

Alex started to leave but was grabbed on her good arm and was stopped by Nikita

"and where are you going, you're supposed to be staying here"

"you would know that now, wouldn't you? I don't need to stay here, I'm fine..." Alex looked up into Nikita's eyes " trust me" then she ripped her arm from Nikita's grip and left, going to her room to do her drugs and calm herself down before she goes around anyone else. once again feeling guilty for everything.

* * *

SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY ENDING I KINDA HAD TO WRAP IT UP FAST I HAD SOME OTHER STUFF THAT I HAD TO DO SO REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS. PLAN ON UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. :)


	6. What Will Happen Next

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE SCHOOLS STILL BEEN TAKING MOST OF MY TIME. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT LONGER FOR YOU GUYS SO HERE YOU GO.

* * *

Nikita went to Alex's room that she's always staying in now. She walks in and sees Alex lying on the bed with her back facing the door. Nikita walked in and knew Alex wasn't sleeping even though she didn't turn to look at her when she walked in the room, she shut the door behind her before talking.

"can you just tell me what happened?"

Alex sat silent for a second debating whether or not she wanted to reply

"I don't remember much about last night except I accidentally fell asleep in medical, they kinda just took things into their own hands when they got here which they weren't supposed to do!" Alex raised her voice at the last part getting frustrated but still not turning around

"I was supposed to be outta there before anyone got back here, but nooo, i had to fall asleep and then while i'm out they just decide that they're going to run a bunch of test without even asking me if i wanted them done"anger obvious in her voice Alex said trying to calm herself down and keep herself from loosing her temper, but the truth was she was just scared and worried that they might of done a blood test. If they did they would know that she had relapsed, however it did bother her that the doctors did what they did.

Nikita ran her hand through her hand through her hair

"Alex, why have you been staying here?"

FLASHBACK...LAST NIGHT...

Alex was walking down the halls of Division

"I need you to head down to medical, inform me when you get there i'll tell you what to do"Amanda said through her comm

Alex's could feel her heart practically shooting out of her chest, she was hyperventilating, and her stomach turning she was scared about what Amanda was going to make her do, so she decided to take something to calm her down... except this time she took 2 pills instead of one, she needed to feel like she wasn't going to she headed down to medical

"what now?" Alex said in a bitchy voice but a little fear still noticeable in it

"you know,Alex, you still need to work on your manners, i'm afraid if you keep acting like this you wont be rewarded with your little slip-up being kept a secret." Amanda said threateningly

"fine," Alex said taking a deep breath

"what do need me to do" Alex said calmly but sadly

"hmm that's better, all i need you to do is simply put the listening device that i told you to get earlier, turn it on, and put it under the table, nothing major"

Alex pulled the listening device out of her pocket and stared at it for a second, then squeezed it in her hand. she looked up...

"why?" Alex asked a little anger in her voice

"oh Alex, you don't get to ask questions. Just do what you're told and everything should be fine"

Alex turned on the listening device and stuck it under the table sticking right under it

"good girl" Amanda said and turned off her comm

then Alex took the comm of her ear and put it in her pocket.

After that the extra pill Alex took started to kick in,her vision started to go blurry and she put one hand on the desk trying to balance herself and the other hand to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, backed into the chair, the extra pill wasn't enough to make her overdose but it was enough to make her pass out and that's what she did, luckily falling back in the chair instead of forward or to the sides.

She moved around all though the night

END FLASHBACK

"I've just had some things to take care of before..."Alex trailed off into her thoughts not knowing what to tell Nikita

After a while Nikita replied a little frustrated

"before what?"

"before, i leave and go to my apartment, i'm just... scared"

Nikita felt a little confused but understood where she was coming from too. But the thing she didn't understand was why Alex was just scared recently she had never been scared about things before, ever.

"Alex why are you scared? You have nothing to be scared of, unless there's something you're not telling me."Nikita said sitting down at the end of the bed hoping Alex will turn around

Nikita was just joking but Alex still felt a little fear go through her body,she didn't wanna feel it anymore

"you know what Nikita, you're right"Alex lied but Nikita felt a sense of relief then Alex turned around

Nikita could tell Alex had been got up from the bed and threw on a jacket, Nikita just turned and gave Alex a look almost demanding answers. Alex looked at her and faked a smile noticing this

"I'm going to my apartment for a while but don't worry, trust me, i'll be back soon"Alex said "happily" and left

as soon as she left the room the smile fell from her face almost instantly

* * *

as she was leaving everyone noticed her and they were all partially surprised Nikita got her to come out of "her" room except Ryan who was almost shocked

but he didn't know everything that had happened with their past and history

but before they Knew it Alex was gone and Nikita came walking in and everyone looked at her

"where's Alex going?" Micheal finally asked what everyone was wondering even Nikita wondered, she had a feeling Alex was lying

"her apartment"

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE MY INTERNET WENT OUT SO I COULDN'T UPDATE BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I TRIED TO MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER. I AM ALSO SORRY THAT IT'S EXTREMELY SLOW BUT DON'T WORRY IT GETS TO THE EXCITING PARTS SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY**


	7. New Mission

Nikita knew something was wrong with Alex and she was determined to find out, but before she could go to Alex's apartment Alex showed up back at division,unusually happy

* * *

Alex put on her best smile and pretended to be happy. she did so good that everyone actually believed her and so did she for a while

"hey, how are you?" Nikita asked sarcastically

"great actually"

Alex knew she could go a few hours without drugs, she didn't want to but she had to,she was completely forgetting about everything bad going on right now for herself and everyone and Alex went up to ops and into the inner circle.

"so whats going on"Alex asked happily she was leaning on the table a little

"we've got a lead on Amanda" Ryan said calmly

Alex perked up and turned around to face them

"where?" Alex was now being serious

"Geneva"Ryan replied

"when do we leave"

"the sooner the better"

"we'll send you guys the coordinates to your phone"Birkoff said

and Alex went to go prep for the mission but before she could leave she got a phone call and stopped in her tracks as she looked down at the phone, around the room , and then back at her phone

it's Amanda.

The group was staring at Alex and when she notices she smiles at them, answers the phone, and walks out of the room

"what the hell do do want now"

"manners Alex," Amanda said in her fake polite way

"last chance"she added threateningly

Alex let out a loud sigh

"I'm so deeply sorry Amanda, how can i be of service to you today"Alex said into the phone sarcastically

"nothing major, just need you to take that listening device i told you to put under the table in medical a few days ago and take it to the staging area where you shot Nikita "

"why"

"oh Alex, you don't get to ask questions. Now go complete this task"

"how long is this going to go on"Alex asked not wanting to listen to Amanda anymore

"don't worry Alex, this _IS_ the last one"

* * *

Alex walked onto the floor level to go talk to Nikita...

"hey can this mission wait for maybe an hour and a half?"Alex asked walking in

Nikita smiled and looked at Alex

"ya"

"why are you smiling?" Alex asked completely lost

"I just thought you'd be the one wanting to go imminently "

"Oh, I do,trust me i just have to take care of one thing before we go"Alex started to walk away when...

"Alex "

Alex turned around to look at Nikita who had called her

"who called you?"

Alex tried to think as fast as she could

"it was nothing really, just someone i didn't want to talk to"

"are things better now?"

"actually ya, i think they're a lot better"Alex said thinking things were going to be okay since Amanda told her that this was the last thing she had to do for her

"i'll be back, and DON'T leave without me"Alex said and started to leave division

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTERS SHORT BUT I THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO DO SHORT CHAPTERS AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN UNTIL I JUST NATURALLY START WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT ANY SUGGESTIONS**


	8. Capture

Alex was driving to the staging area and scaring herself with the thoughts that ran through her head uncontrollably about what was going to happen

She took a deep breath and reached for the small bag she had in the passenger seat and took out a pill bottle as she pulled up at the the car stopped she opened the bottle, took a pill, closed the bottle,and put it in her grabbed the listening device from her bag, got out of the car, and walked to the staging area. once Alex was inside she had an instant flashback to her and Nikita fighting, she felt a little sad and didn't know why Amanda chose this shook her head and just tried not to think about it,it wouldn't do anything good for her, she saw a table and went over and set the listening device on she heard someone behind her she reached for her gun, but realizes she left it in the car and her heart dropped when she does,she turns around to see what it was that she heard

"hello Alex"

"Amanda!"

"what is this, whats going on?"Alex asked worried and demanding answers even though she already knew them

Amanda signaled her guards to come in and grab Alex(they did as told)

Alex's mind flashed to the lead they had on Amanda in Geneva

once the guards grabbed Alex she started struggling and trying to break free but couldn't

"take her to the car"Amanda instructed her guards, they nodded and started walking, but Alex stopped moving completely and the guards had to drag her the whole way to the car

the guards weren't in the car but Alex had no way of getting out once she was in. Amanda got in the car and turned around to see Alex breathing heavily and she smiled at Alex knowing she was scared and spoke

"let's see how well she taught you"

Alex tried to calm down. Amanda started the car and drove off to where she was taking Alex

* * *

"have you guys seen Alex,she left two and a half hours ago and told me she would be back in an hour and a half" Nikita said walking into the inner circle

"no, we were waiting for her so we could leave"Micheal replied seriously

"Birkoff, can you track her?"Nikita asked hopefully and worried

"wish i could,but its not possible,sorry Niki"Birkoff replied sadly

Nikita sighed and ran her fingers through her hair

* * *

Alex sat in the car looking out the window calmer, but still scared out of her mind, then sighed with a little voice in it and shifted uncomfortably and started to bite her lip. Right away Amanda knew what was going on and she smiled and looked at Alex through the rear view mirror.

"do you have it?"

"what?"Alex replied and turned to Amanda a little shocked

"come on Alex, don't play stupid, i know whats wrong. you know i'm not stopping you from taking anything"Amanda said and looked back at the road

Alex's hand almost uncontrollably slowly made its way to her pocket and started playing with a little bottle. Alex took the bottle out of her pocket, popped it open, and put two in her her hand. after a few seconds of playing with the pills in her hand she threw them in her mouth and she sat back in her seat, then she leaned forward resting her head in her hands and started shaking her head thinking about how screwed she was and how much trouble she was going to be in


	9. Hostage

Amanda got out of the car and went into her safe house. once Amanda was inside her guards came out and grabbed Alex out of the trunk of the car. they dragged Alex's unconscious body to one of the rooms and shut the door behind them. the guards strapped Alex down to a metal chair and left the room closing and locking the steel door when they left.

when Alex woke up she was in a dark room. she tried to her hand up but couldn't,that made her realize that she was strapped down to a metal chair in the middle of a room, she had been captured,but by who. the last thing she remembered was telling Nikita that she would be back at division in around an hour and a Alex was trying to think about what had happened before and after she talked to Nikita her thoughts were interrupted.

"glad to see you're finally awake"Amanda said and walked into the room from a door behind Alex

Alex started to hyperventilate but was able to hide it for the most part

"now we can started" Amanda said like it was nothing and walked over to a table with her torture tools

she picked up the button for the chair and electrocuted Alex. she tried not to scream,but it didn't last long after she went through a few going through a couple more rounds and pasted out.

* * *

Alex woke up slowly and noticed that she was in a different room that actually wasn't really different at all, she didn't even know how she knew she was in a different room

"I honestly thought you would last longer than that" Amanda said and walked over to another table to grab a needle with something but Alex didn't know what it was"now we're going to have to try something else"

"so what, you got one of those set up in every room?" Alex asked in a smart-ass voice referring to the table full of Amanda's torture tools

"only the ones you'll be going to"Amanda replied going through the tools she had on the table

Amanda grabbed the needle and walked over to Alex who was watching her carefully

"pain desensitizer. you won't be able to pass out"

Alex was giving Amanda a death glare trying to hide any fear or worry she had

Amanda stuck the needle in Alex's arm and after getting the pain desensitizer in her system she took the needle out of her arm and walked back to the table. At the table she grabbed a scalpel and walked back over to Alex

"i've heard you've been shot recently,"Amanda recalled while playing with scalpel in her hands

the position that Alex's arm was in was already making the still healing gun shot wound worse and in more pain. Amanda put the cold scalpel on Alex's shoulder and Alex started to breath heavier as Amanda continued...

Amanda walked behind Alex trailing the scalpel on her shoulder,neck, and then other shoulder,Alex was holding her breath wishing it would all be over. she finally let the scalpel drift away from Alex's shoulder,she let out a sigh of relief as Amanda started to walked in front of Amanda was standing in front of Alex she just stood there staring at her. after about 10 seconds Alex looked up at Amanda with pleading eyes. almost as soon as Alex looked up Amanda sliced her face with the scalpel like it was nothing.

Alex let out a scream but quickly covered inhaling a sharp breath of air. Blood covered her face, but it was nothing major. Alex looked back at Amanda but didn't look up at her

"go to hell" Alex replied trying to catch her breath,Amanda punched her multiple times.

* * *

Alex was bloody and beaten all over. it had been hours and the pain desensitizer was out of Alex's system. She was sitting in a dark room and about to finally be able to fall asleep when Amanda walked in the room and turned on a dim light. she walked over to the table and trailed her fingers on her torture tools,picking up the scalpel with dried blood on it that she had used earlier.

"picking up where we left off" Amanda said pulling up and sitting on a chair,waving the knife in front of Alex although she wasn't looking or paying any slowly pushed the scalpel into Alex's gun shot wound and Alex took out the scalpel and it was covered in blood.

"just kill me, Amanda"Alex said with tears in her eyes

"i can't kill you yet, Alex. We have call to make"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER BEEN REALLY BUSY RECENTLY. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY MOST LIKELY POST NEXT CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMORROW.**


	10. The Call

**THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE REALLY SHORT **

* * *

Nikita walked into the inner circle pissed off and worried, which wasn't a good combination,especially for her. it had been five hours since she had last seen Alex and before then Alex didn't seem very well either. In fact Nikita was just realizing how bad she had been.

"somethings not right," Nikita announced to the group finally breaking the silence as they stood around the table in the inner circle except for Birkhoff who was typing furiously at his computer "somethings been off with her recently, then she shows up all happy acting like nothing ever happened, and now she's suddenly gone?" Nikita finished

"you don't think she would've left,do you?" Michael said softly but seriously. that made Nikita's heart drop,and Michael noticed.

"no" Nikita replied flatly and was about to continue when Birkhoff interrupted in shock "what the hell"

everyone stopped talking and looked at him hoping he found something

"what is it?" Nikita asked barely moving closer

"i'm completely shut out, i can't do anything" he replied trying to find a way to get 'Shadow Net' to respond as Nikita watched hopefully but...

"nothing" he sighed and said flatly and irritated leaning back in his chair giving up

then suddenly Amanda showed up on the felt her heart sink but didn't show it, instead just looked at Amanda on the screen set up in the inner circle

"what do you want now, Amanda" Nikita said obviously not in the mood for Amanda's games while she was trying to figure out where Alex is and had been

"oh, i don't want anything, but i think there's someone here that does" Amanda said evilly as Alex was finally revealed to the camera for Nikita and the rest of team.

Amanda saw the worry in Nikita's eyes there was no words to describe how she was feeling.

"don't worry, Nikita, she's alive... for now"

Alex heard Amanda talking to Nikita and slowly, barely looked up to see her. she felt a spark of hope that she might actually survive hearing Nikita.

"Nikita" Alex said just barely over a whisper with a faint,brief smile that quickly faded.

"what do you want, Amanda? If you're doing this to get to me just leave her alone"

"oh no, Nikita it's not that simple. For once this isn't about you, this is about Alex. however i will tell you where you can find her..."

* * *

**SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO SOMETHING CAME UP AND I WASN'T ABLE TO DO IT. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME. ALSO GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE.**


End file.
